American President
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: Brain's plans for the white house.


**Discliamer: I know Pinky and the Brain has it's own fandom… don't point that out.**

2008, Acme labs…

Pinky sits in front of the TV watching American Idol. "Pinky," said Brain, "What did I tell you about watching that?"

"Ummm… always brush your teath?" said Pinky.

"No, Pinky," said Brain as he hits him, "I told you to not watch that junk because it rots your brain."

"I AM SORRY BRAIN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MELT! NARF!" said Pinky.

"Obviously you don't have a brain to rot in the first place," said Brain, "I need you to help come up with a way to win the up coming presidential election…"

"We going to the white house? OH GOODY!" said Pinky, "Do we get to have Pennsylvania as our drive way?"

"It's not that simple Pinky," said Brain, "I need to come up with a way to make the American people vote for my independent party…"

"A party? Can I come?" said Pinky, "Will there be a clown…"

Brain hits pinky in the head. "Not that type of party, but my political party I formed today."

"What type of balloons do you bring to a political party?" said Pinky.

"No, a political party is groups that people vote for!" said Brain.

"You have to vote to get in?" said Pinky.

"Uhhhh… never mind Pinky," said Brain, "Now how do I get the votes…"

"We like to thank the 150 million viewers we have had this season," said Simon.

"150 million?" said Brain as he ran to the TV, "Pinky, are you pondering what I am pondering?"

"I think so Brain," said Pinky, "But how would we convince Bill to play the sax again?"

"No," said Brain, "If we can hack into their signal and continually put in subliminal messages into American Idol… we will get the majority vote and take over the world!"

Some time later…

"Pinky, is the camera ready?" asked Brain.

"I think it is low on batteries," said Pinky.

"How is that possible," said Brain, "I just put in new ones today!"

"Well there is a red light here," said Pinky.

"That means the camera is recording, you simpleton," said Brain.

"Oops, sorry Brain, NARF!" said Pinky.

"Pinky, press the button with to lines on it to stop the recording," said Brain.

"There are so many buttons Brain with lines on it! How do I tell them apart?" said Pinky.

"Uhhh… can't find good minions these days," said Brain walking over to the camera, "This button. You got that?"

"I think so," said Pinky.

"What are suppose to do?" said Brain.

"Ummmm… Can you repeat the question?" said Pinky.

"Uhhh…" signed Brain as he hit the idiot with a pencil.

Some time later…

Brain finishes is automated button pusher. "3…2…1… Hello America, this is Brain speaking, your soon to be president…" said Brain, "I know you have been lied to for so long, I promise only the truth from me! Together, we can get this country back on it's feet and make the entire world a better place. _Vote Brain._

"You think this will work?" said Pinky.

"Only time will tell…" said Brain.

Some months later…

"This is it Pinky!" said Brain, "Tonight, we will see if we will win this election!"

"Oh Goody Brain!" said Pinky, "I can't wait to see the worlds only white house!"

"Be quite and turn on the TV," said Brain.

"The votes are in and America has chosen… BRAIN…" said the TV.

"YES! Finally! After 16 years of trying…" said Brain.

"…IS the next American IDOL!"

"WHAT!" shouted Brain.

"You win the grand prize of… A LIFE TIME WORTH OF BRANIMANIACS!" said the TV.

"QUICK!" said Brain, "Change the channel!"

"… And Democrats are thrilled they are back in the white house after eight years." Said the News Anchor.

"NOOOO!" said Brain.

"I did not know you were a republican Brain," said Pinky.

"I guess trying to gain the majority of voters that don't vote was not a good idea…" said Brain.

"Bad idea, trying to get votes by tricking the people that do vote," said Pinky.

"Wrong skit," said Brain.

"Oops! Sorry…" said Pinky.

"Come Pinky! It's time to prepare for tomorrow night…" said Brain.

"What are we going to do tomorrow night Brain?" asked Pinky.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky," said Brain, "Finish our Branimaniacs and take over the world."

Their Pinky

Pinky and The Brain

Brain

Brain

Brainimaniacs

**You know he would try this.**


End file.
